Pictures of You
by Wicked Wonderful
Summary: It's a normal day. Maka is going out. Soul says something stupid. Maka hits Soul. Soul finds pictures of Maka. All Hell breaks loose!


My first fanfic! Please rate! I don't own Soul Eater!!

*

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothin'."

Maka shifted to her side. Soul was sprawled on the couch, watching TV and occasionally grabbing a fist full of popcorn from a near by bowl. He changed the channel. She rocked on her heels. "Sooo…Tsubaki and Black Star are going to go see a movie, wanna come?" Maka twirled a finger in her pigtail, nervously smiling at her partner. Soul looked up at her with eye brows raised. His gleaming red eyes glinted wickedly in the glow of the television. He smirked.

"No way am I going on a double date with you, short stack."

_**WHACK!! **_Maka glowered over a bleeding Soul, who lay crumpled in a heap at her feet, one huge bruise throbbing on his forehead. "Don't. Call. Me. Short Stack. GOT IT!?"

"Ye-yes, ma'am…"

"Good." So much for a happy ending! Maka turned and stomped out, slamming the door behind her. "Jeeze, PMS much?"

Soul pushed himself up, touching the bruise tenderly. He shook his head. What was with that girl? Out of all the days she could have asked to go somewhere, she asks on his day off! What a brat… He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a soda, leaning back against the counter. The house was quiet, like a library. Just how Maka liked it. "Tch. Short-stack stuck-up tight-wad…"

Soul angrily gulped down the cola before flinging it into the sink. It bounced off the rim and landed with a loud thunk near a pile of photos. He stopped. The photos…where did they come from? Soul kicked away the can, plucking the first picture from the tall stack. "Whoa…"

It was of Maka. She was standing near the beach, dressed in a tiny bikini, hair down and eyes glittering. Her slender frame was a silhouette against the setting sun. He didn't remember this picture… Soul stared, transfixed by the beautiful girl. "Holy mother of god! M-Maka!? When was this?"

Soul jittered all over. This was going on his wall! Hurriedly, he sorted through the others. All pin-ups. "Oooh yeah! Hell, how took these!?"

The evil part of his mind was on overdrive, soaking up all the half naked Makas' and provocative poses. His fingers slipped on the cool laminate as he flicked through the mound. "Damn! Maka, where was I when this was going…"

Soul stopped suddenly. He had come upon the last photo… His eyes widened. All the others dropped to the floor as he gingerly handled the sepia tone square. It was another Maka, but this one…different. Soul studied the boy who had his arms wrapped tightly around her neck and her round his. Both looked about eight, all smiles and friendly childless. The little Soul was smiling up at his older self. This was the picture from their first day of school…the first day they met. His body slumped. "Don't I feel like a jackass…"

He mumbled, still staring at the photo. How did it get mixed up with the others? "Hey, Soul. Just forgot my purse."

Maka suddenly entered the room, skirting past him and grabbing the bag on top of the microwave. 'What are you looking…OH MY GOD!!"

She froze in place. Soul snapped out of his trance, dropping the cards, then quickly shoveling them into a pile underneath his bottom. But Maka had already seen them. "Soul!? What the HELL!?"

Her eyes snapped to his. Forest met fire. They held each other's shocked gaze for what seemed a life time until Maka screamed: "Where did you find those!?"

"Me!? What about you!?"

Her cheeks burned a bright red. "That's not important! Give them back!"

Soul scooted away, keeping in check with the photos. "Yeah it is!"

"Soul! Don't do this!"

She pleaded with her partner, desperate to get the pictures in safe hands. "Maka? Is everything all right? We're going to be late."

Tsubaki called from outside. "Really! Hurry up, slow poke! Yahoo!"

Black Star pounded against the walls like a gorilla. "H-hold on! I'll be right there! _Soul_!" She hissed his name, throwing out her hand in demand. "NO! Tell me when and why you posed for these!"

Soul held up one of the squares. Maka snatched at it, but to no avail, Soul had already tucked it away.

"Please, Soul!"

"No."

"Come on!"

She huffed and began pacing around the small kitchen.

"Ok, ok! It was like, two months ago! Some people from Teen Meister Magazine wanted some photos for their summer issue and the chose me. I was flattered!"

Soul inclined his head with an evil grin.

"Well, now. Why didn't you tell me?" She stopped.

"Uh, you know…I know you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Maka pulled out her pigtails, shaking her head of dirty blonde hair with a sigh.

"I was going to give them to you as…as, uh…a Valentine 's Day gift, you know…as a j-joke." Her voice was a mere whisper, punctuated by a few stutters.

"And this one?" Soul showed her the kindergarten photo. "Uh…I just thought you might like that one. I have a copy in my room."

It grew quiet as both weapon and meister thought about their relationship.

On Soul's behalf: _Damn, she's fine! Why have I never noticed that? Hmm…Maka…_

Maka's thoughts: _Aw man! I didn't want him to find out like this! I wish I had the guts to tell him…_

"I guess…thanks." Soul stood and handed her the stack like an obedient child. He smiled wryly, leaning back against the wall. "It's the thought that counts."

She giggled, shoving her photos into the trash. Inwardly, Soul patted the one still tucked inside his pocket. "Yeah, I still wish you hadn't found those. I don't even know why they were sitting out like that."

(Blair, taking a bath somewhere in the city, suddenly got the feeling that something she did, just had a consequence) Maka handed him the picture of them hugging before shouldering her bag. "Huh…gotta go, see ya."

She still had the blush. Soul noticed how adorable she looked with it.

"Kay, I'll be here." She nodded and took a step towards the door. "Wait one more thing."

Suddenly, her arms were around his neck. Soul froze. "I'm glad you like the pictures." Maka whispered against his neck, adding a sweet kiss to his cheek. As she pulled away, her hand snagged on the photo in his back pocket. "Like this one."

She waved it and turned away. "Coming Tsubaki!"

Maka was about to leave when Soul pulled her back into a hug. "You're right, I like those pictures. I really, really like those pictures." His crimson eyes bore into hers. They were saturated with amusement and…love? Maka gasped as his lips pressed against hers. "But I prefer the real thing."

Tsubaki worried with her fingernails, watching Black Star kick the air repeatedly. "What's taking that dope so long!? You can't keep a star like me waiting!" He fist pumped and somersaulted down the hall. She sighed. "I don't know. I'll go check."

Tsubaki cracked open the door and peered inside. "Maka? Are you ready?" Nothing. "Hello? Maka-chan?"

She stepped in, but stopped. She could her hear laughing, coming from the kitchen. "Huh?"

Carefully, the timid ninja peeked around the corner into the pristine cooking area. Still nothing. Tsubaki strained her neck a little farther. She saw the back of Soul's head and the side of Maka's face. Her eyes were closed. "Oh!"

The two were wrapped in a passionate embrace, oblivious to her tiny shriek at the site. "Goodness…"

Tsubaki hurried from the apartment, restraining her squeals of delight.

"Well? Where is she!?" Black Star threw up his arms.

"Uh, well…"

"Forget it! I'll get her myself!" He shoved past her when she grabbed his shoulder and began dragging him down the narrow hallway. "No! She, uh…something came up! It's just you and me now, ok?" He wrung out of her grasp and glowered. "Maka kept us waiting for nothing what a sap!" Tsubaki smiled.

"Yes, she's a sucker for sap."

"What?"

"Oh nothing…"

They continued on, one with a secret, the other whistling along to some random song.

Back at the kitchen, Soul squeezed Maka one last time before pulling back for air. They grinned at each other. Huge, lop sided grins.

"Pictures are worth a thousand words, aren't they?" He chuckled. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Enough words. Action speaks louder than words."

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. On the floor were the two pictures. Both watched their older selves, grinning as if responsible for the romance blossoming between them.

The End


End file.
